clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Sport Shop
The Sport Shop was a shop located in the Ski Village. Originally functioning as an alternative to the Gift Shop, it since was remodeled into a sports-themed shop, selling equipment and clothing for a variety of sports. It also contained an entrance to the PSA Headquarters. The shop was filled with various sport equipment, with many racks and stands displaying things. There were changing rooms on the side of the room (one of which was a secret entrance to the PSA HQ) and a counter. Only viewable in Secret Missions, the back wall also had a table covered with machine parts, and hanging over it were blueprints, which all belonged to Gary the Gadget Guy. Next to the table, behind a door, was a staircase leading to Gary's Room. History The Sport Shop first opened on November 3, 2005, as an alternative to the Gift Shop, so players could buy clothes there instead, if the Gift Shop was full. On August 31, 2007, more equipment was added on display, and the Snow and Sports catalog was released. On May 18, 2010, the entire Sport Shop was blown up, damaging the infrastructure, forcing it to be torn down. A week later, on May 25, the Sport Shop was permanently closed. The Snow and Sports catalog was moved to the Ice Rink/Stadium, and the building itself was torn down in favor of the Everyday Phoning Facility, which opened a few days later. Pins Parties *During the April Fools' Party 2008, the colors of the Sport Shop were inverted. *During the Penguin Games, the Sport Shop had red and white balloons and banners. *During the Halloween Party 2008 and Halloween Party 2009, the Sport Shop had a few pumpkins around, pumpkin lanterns hanging on the ceiling, and a candelabra. The ceiling light had a green glow. Trivia *According to the EPF Handbook, Gary was the owner of the Sport Shop, and he misses it. *The secret passage to the HQ from the Sport Shop was added on March 29, 2006. *This room is one of eight rooms to be removed completely from Club Penguin, the other seven being the HQ, the Command Room, the VR Room, the Ninja Hideout, the Recycling Plant, the Cave Mine, and the Stage. Gallery Graphical designs Sport Shop 2005.png|November 3, 2005 – August 31, 2007 Sport Shop 2007.png|August 31, 2007 – May 18, 2010 Popcorn Explosion Sport Shop.png|May 18 – 25, 2010 Parties April Fools' Party 2008 Sport Shop.png|April Fools' Party 2008 Penguin Games Sports Shop.png|Penguin Games Halloween Party 2008 Sport Shop.png|Halloween Party 2008 Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Sport Shop.png|Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Halloween Party 2009 Sport Shop.png|Halloween Party 2009 Exterior SenseiFireScavengerHuntSportShopExterior.png|Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt WinterPartySportShopExterior.png|Winter Party Missions Mission 1 Sport Shop.png|Mission 1 Mission 2 Sport Shop.png|Mission 2 Mission 4 Sport Shop.png|Mission 4 and Mission 5 Mission 6 Sport Shop.png|Mission 6 Mission 7 Sport Shop.png|Mission 7 and Mission 9 Mission 8 Sport Shop.png|Mission 8 Mission 10 Sport Shop.png|Mission 10 Mission 11 Sport Shop.png|Mission 11 Names in other languages SWF *Sport Shop References Geographic location Category:Places Category:2005 Category:Renovated Rooms